1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual function headlamp for a motor vehicle carrying out a first function being a beam with cut-off and a second function as a second-type beam, in particular a full beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
The headlamps concerned by the invention are of the type that comprises:                an elliptical reflector with an interior focal point and an exterior focal point on an optical axis,        a light source placed in the vicinity of the interior focal point,        an optics placed in front of the reflector and with a focal point merged with, or next to, the exterior focal point of the reflector,        and a retractable shade able to occupy an active position for the cut-off beam, and a withdrawn position for the second-type beam, the shade in active position presenting a cut-off edge in the vicinity of the focal point of the optics.        